Soul Sister
by dickory5
Summary: -hemos estado así muchas veces en distintas vidas y lugares..Créeme es imposible separarte de tu alma gemela—le dijo ella muy segura de sus palabras


_-¿sabes, Wendy? Cuando el primer niño rio por primera vez, su risa se rompió en miles de pedazos que se fueron dando saltos, y así fue que aparecieron las hadas. Por eso tendría que haber un hada por cada niño y niña._

_-¿tendría que haber? ¿Acaso no es así?—_

_-No. Ahora los niños saben mucho y pronto dejan de creer en las hadas, y cada vez que un niño dice "no creo en las hadas", en algún lugar hay un hada que muere._

~Peter Pan~

* * *

><p>Esto tenia preocupada la hada rubia, la vez ese libro que había escrito un humano no era mentira, estaba basado en una historia real, pero cada vez que un niño decía "no creo en las hadas" esta no mueren, regresan al mundo de las hadas, cuando un bebe nace y ríe por primera vez, esta se convierte en su compañera de por vida, claro hasta que el niño deja de creer su respectiva hada muere, pero ella tenía un caso totalmente diferente a alguno conocido antes; boomer. Aunque ciertamente el tampoco era un humano común y corriente<p>

Si ese chico a sus 18 años de edad nuca había dicho que no creía en las hadas, al contrario a él le gustaba imaginar que estaba acompañado por una…y cuánta razón tenía.

Ella solo se presentaba a él en forma humana cuando realmente lo necesitaba y se presentaba a él con el fin de hacerlo saber que no estaba solo. la última vez que se le presento fue cuando el tenia 16 años y los demás niños lo molestaban por ser tan…infantil eso basto para hacer enojar a burbuja y hacerla aparecer ante ellos con forma humana claro, y decirle que a ella le gustaba como pensaba boomer y su forma dulce de ser. Él le pidió que volvieran a verse para platicar y esas cosas, pero ella le dijo que no podía, que tenía que irse, pero que nunca dejara de ser así. Ella siempre estaría con él. siempre que siguiera siendo el mismo, que creyera en fantasías, cuentos de hadas y mitología, esas cosas que a él le fascinaban. Pero el nunca la volvió a ver, solo en sueños se le aparecía y le decía que nos se sintiera solo que ella estaba con él en todo momento.

La noche que murieron sus padres en un accidente él se encontraba muy triste y deprimido pues decía que quería verla, encontrar a alguien tan raro e infantil como él, a alguien llena de magia, alguien que le hiciera olvidar sus problemas, deseaba con todo su corazón volver a ver a esa niña

-**enserio quieres verme?**—le pregunto una voz que el recordaba perfectamente

-**si**—le dijo el

Ante sus ojos apareció un ser fabuloso, uno que se creía que era solo parte de los cuentos de hadas… :un hada.

-**esta será la última vez que me veras**.—le dijo ella

-**porque?**—pregunto el

-**solo tengo permitido mostrarme 3 veces al humano que acompaño**-dijo ella tristemente

-**entonces…siempre has estado conmigo?**—pregunto el

-**si**—le dijo ella sonriéndole dulcemente

-**quiero estar contigo**— le dijo boomer suplicante

-**yo siempre estoy contigo**—le dijo burbuja tocándole una mejilla por donde resbalaba una lagrima de tristeza y soledad

-**no. Yo quiero estar contigo y nunca separarme de ti**— esas palabras no sorprendieron mucho a burbuja, pues antes de que el espíritu de boomer fuera requerido para ocupar el cuerpo del ahora humano boomer, en su otra vida él había sido un poderoso mago y el eterno amor de burbuja y viceversa, pero cuando murió, su alma reencarno en otro tiempo y espacio, pero siempre ella o él se encontraban. Después de todo, el era su otra mitad.

-**hay una forma, pero tendrías que dejar tu vida terrenal**—dijo ella

-**no importa, igual ya no tengo nada**-dijo el muy triste

-**toma mis manos**—le dijo ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos tan azules como los de ella, y lo beso

Para sorpresa de boomer ese beso le resulto muy familiar, a pesar de que no había besado a alguien antes, le pareció recordar a burbuja… aparecieron en un lugar muy hermoso, nunca había visto o imaginado algo igual, ahora estaba seguro de que existía el paraíso…

-**créeme, el paraíso es mejor** –le dijo burbuja

**-y ahora?**—le dijo el

-**hay que gozar nuestra eternidad**—le dijo besándolo dulcemente

-**esta vez para siempre?**—pregunto boomer ya que había recuperado sus recuerdos

-**hemos estado así muchas veces en distintas vidas y lugares..Créeme es imposible separarte de tu alma gemela**—le dijo ella muy segura de sus palabras.

Fin.


End file.
